Behind My Mask
by Kurai-Tenshi of Doom
Summary: Sooo.. the KND are grown grown up now.. so what! Well, Kuki isn't doing too good, and this sounds lame, but 4 comes and saves her in her time of need. Has been discontinued.
1. Chapter One Is Short Sorry, Just For Now

Behind My Mask

Chapter One

"With all of this I see now

"All the thoughts inside my head."

-Blink 182, All Of This w/ Rob Smith

A young girl sighed. The tears were still fresh and blatant on her angelic face. She was in a state of catastrophic remorse. All was gone for her; all was pointless. She told herself this was stupid, and to stop being selfish. But no thoughts of aggressive coping could save her hope. "Kookie, honey what are you doing?" the voice was harsh and demanding. Of course. No time for depression or self-doubt when she's so popular, so alone. She wanted someone, anyone, to pull her from her prison, let her soul free, to fly. But flying it seemed was impossible for such damaged. Broken wings can't fly. She needed new wings, new hope. The picture clasped tightly in her hand fluttered to the ground. Her long fingers had held it as long as her heart had dreamed and cried for the old days.

The days when the KND was all she had and wanted. When childhood nativity left no room for these thoughts of self-loathing. She turned to leave her balcony and walk back into her room. Stopping before she re-entered, she looked longingly and angrily to the faded picture on the ground. If only she hadn't found it, if only she'd let herself stay in this dreamland where no one could ask her strange questions that caused her to burst into tears.

Fighting the debate with herself and losing, she strides quickly to the picture dark blue cocktail dress moving only slightly in the wind. She bent on long heavenly legs and snatched the picture in trembling hands. No amount of crying could bring them back…..


	2. Chapter Two, Because I Wanted To Do a Ne...

Behind My Mask

Chapter Two

"I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

And the reason is you"

Hoobastank "The Reason"

The party was glamorous. They always were. She thanked God it was a masked ball. Quite cliché, but she was grateful no one would see her still slightly blotchy face through the thick silk mask. She looked beautiful in her dark blue cocktail dress, with a long graceful body that had every man's eye. Too bad she wasn't a whore; she could be good at it.

Her delicate face was done up with only little make-up, most around her lush lips. Long waist length like-silk raven black hair was bound up on her head in a cute twist. None of this took her mind away from her moment at hand. Her distress. She decided to re-cap what had happened to her yesterday. After all, the slight frown in her lips would give her away. She sat herself in an abandoned chair away from the dancing, the twirling, and misty-eyes of lovers.

An almost empty champagne glass rested temptingly on the table cloth. She didn't know to whom it belonged, but she didn't care. Focusing her dark gaze onto the far window of the ballroom, she realized that remembering what happened to her would help her pain.

The night sky was deep and dark. She was walking down a street; she didn't know where she was. Confused and suffering from a massive headache, she held her head and walked quickly down the street, trying to assess her surroundings. There was no explanation as to why she'd just suddenly realized she was in the streets at eleven at night, with no memory. It was as if she'd been out of her body, and now she was back in herself as suddenly as if she'd merely opened her eyes.

Her walk became steady as she recognized things. She tried not to focus on her feeling of nausea. She was only a few blocks from home. "Oh thank you God." She prayed. Then, everything spun, and she was tumbling down suddenly, everything fading into inky blackness.

She awoke in the arms of someone warm. Instant instincts told her to fight, and she did, flailing her arms pathetically despite her weakness. "Settle down! I'm not going to hurt you." She paused at the slightly hazy and familiar Australian accent. Her eyes moved up from a skinny, yet a showing of muscled, chest to a lean neck, then to two azure eyes that stole the breath from her heart. "Are you okay? You were just passed out in the streets." He asked, eyes showing a slight glimmer of amusement. It was gone fast though, and the serious and coldness returned.

She shook her head and pushed away from him. "Y-yeah. I was just…. heading home. I'm sorry. Aren't you Wallabe Beetles from down the street?" she asked, trying to think of where she'd seen those eyes before. He had to be at least fourteen, if not more. (I kno he speaks with an accent, but you lazy monkeys can pretend!) "I think I know you. Weren't we in KND?" her mind spun, and blackness took her greedily again.


	3. Chappie Three! Umm It will be called: K ...

Behind My Mask 

By: Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Author's Note: HIYAS!!!!!! You have NO idea how inspired I am to get so many reviews!!! (Actually only 3, but I'm proud anyways!) Apparently, people like this, so I do believe I shall continue! It's taken so long, and I sincerely apologize, but I write novels in my spare time, so check out my masterpiece on !!! It's called Dreamseer, and it's really dark, but I'm in love with it! Yay! Um, yah, so people had a lot of questions, and I'll try and answer them in this chappie, but once again I am too lazy to really dive into a plot, so this I think will be a titter bit more romantic… sigh… oh yes, and this is rated R for a reason!!!! Although not yet, there will be lemons!!!! So watch out, and hide your little sister!!! Um… yah. I don't accept flamers, but I don't take crap from anybody!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv ya'!

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Disclaimer: I have no money. I don't own KND, I think you stupid lawyers can burn, because you ain't getting a cent outta me, bitches!!! YEAH!!!

As Kookie's daydream came to an abrupt close in her mind, she hated the thumping of her heart. It was almost painful. She'd moved from the party to her room trying to get away from all the people. She'd been found."Kookie get down here NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shivered as the voice ricocheted off the cavernous walls of her house. With one last mournful look to the starry night, she turned and dragged herself out of her room.

'This is so cheap.' Wally Beatles (I REALLY hope that's his name, sooo sorry if it isn't!!! .) thought. He had been dragged to this stupid, stupid ball thing his parents had to go to for their company. He grumbled as a lock of his light blonde hair slipped from the gel cocoon his mom had made it and tumbled into his face. He brushed it away from his startling azure eyes that made up for his lack of otherwise not-too-handsome-and-I-don't-care look he continuously convinced himself he possessed. Despite his little self-esteem, he was actually quite cute. For a guy. Of course if anyone ever dared to say such a thing they would themselves with a much bruised mouth. It was true he'd drive himself to be the best in all physical fitness. Outside of school of course. He didn't believe in school. (Down with school spirit!!! Death to preps and sportos!!!!) Too much pressure. He enjoyed being solitary and quiet, not letting the rumors about his being in jail affect him. He'd gotten the rep of an evil badass. Of course he liked to think he was, but he had his soft side too. His straight nose curled as he heard the music floating around him. This place was like some rich dude's house, or something. He decided to sing one of his favorite songs in his mind, something that often got him through class. As the intrepid beat of Greenday smashed through his head at full volume, he slowly bobbed his head, not wishing to draw attention to himself and the small deserted table in the middle of the huge dancing room. 'Don't wanna be an American Idiot, one nation controlled by the media, information age of hysteria, is calling out to Idiot America…' (GREENDAY KICKS ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm seein em in concert Wooh!!!) He shivered suddenly. A strange feeling was wrapping itself around his heart. A feeling of Death. He looked nervously over his shoulder, and saw only deeply shadowed corners. He shook his head figuring it was the wine he was sipping carefully. Hey, he was eighteen after all… the stifled sob caught his attention fully. He was convinced someone was hiding in the corner. He stood slowly his full height of five nine. He'd long since shredded the midget of his childhood, and was now tall, lean and muscular, although not unattractively so. Just enough to show he could kick major ass. (Excuse the crudeness) Another, quiet, weak sob. "Hello?" he called, slightly hoping he wouldn't have to investigate. He may be brave, but not a big fan of the dark. There was a slight gasp, and a cry of pain. He was determined now. There was a girl in the corner there, out of sight and terribly frightened. "Are you okay?" he called, not even waiting for an answer before he plunged into the darkness. "No! Stay back!" the voice sounded flimsy. "Where are you? Are you injured?" "No! Go away!" the voice was panicked and raising only slightly in volume. He threw both hands in front of him, his fingers clawing at the blank space blindly. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, but if you're hurt, you need help." He was trying to be reasonable and calm whoever it was down. A shaky breath, he hoped the girl was okay, and then the breath turned into pure sobs. Finally his hands gripped something that felt like silk-

She's an extraordinary girl

In an ordinary world

And she can't seem to get away

It was hair; in his large bear-like hands was a piece of jet-black hair. He tried his hardest not to cry out as he realized there was blood on it. "Where are you?!" he cried-

He lacks the courage in his mind

Like a child left behind

Like a pet left in the rain

"Let go!" a slim arm flew out of the darkness and connected with his other hand. He supposed those cheap karate lessons paid off. He grabbed the quivering arm and held it as tight as he could. Well, not really he didn't want to break this girls' arm. He pulled gently, and was instantly surprised at how light she must be. A slim figure fell into his arms. He couldn't see her, but merely from her intoxicating scent so close to his face he could tell she must be very beautiful. He literally dragged her from the corner and looked around quickly to the other side of the room where the crowd of people were. If this girl was truly hurt, she needed help, but it was obvious she was terrified of the people. Without even looking to her, he easily overpowered her as he gently placed her in his chair. He turned to a sobbing girl that took his breath away. She was looking into his eyes fearfully, as if she thought he was going to rape her or something. Large orb-like shimmering emerald eyes glared into his deep cerulean, and the two colors met in a spectacular dance much like those of the figures on the far distant side of the room. His were soft, and stunned. Hers expressed extreme sorrow and a fear that made him cringe. Not wanting to break the trance that he was easily falling into he yanked his eyes away shyly. 'Shyly?! I don't do shyly!?' his thoughts yelled. As his mind began to work again, he noticed the shimmering aura that coated her (now he knew) silky hair that was as black as her fear. "Who are you?" he asked, not liking how quiet his voice was. "Ko-Kookie…" she was shaking. Her slim form looked like she could shake herself to pieces. She looked so weak! "I'm not going to hurt you. Now where are you hurt?" he asked, clearing his throat, causing most of the power to stream back into his voice. "It's just a scratch." She said, he noticed she was trying to banish some of the fear in her voice. It didn't work. "Here wipe your face, and let me see this 'scratch'." He said the last sarcastically. His eyes trailed from her long, graceful, fingers to her slim arms that he knew held so little strength, to her angelic face, then lastly to her hair. That's when he saw the trickle of blood from her forehead-

She's all alone again

Wiping the tears from her eyes

Some days she feels like dying

She gets so sick of crying

"You're bleeding!" he pointed out stupidly. Her eyes had never left his face. "So?" she questioned. "So?! That's not good! Come on!" he pulled her up, a little too hard she stumbled, and pulled her to the bathroom only a few steps away. It was very eloquent like everything else in this museum of a house. He grabbed some paper towels off of a jeweled dispenser and wet it carefully, balling it up. She pulled back from him as he tried to wash the wound. He gave her a comforting look, she looked reluctant, but gave in. He stepped forward, noticing in her slight stature she came up to his neck. He had a blush on his skin from being so close, but she seemed unaware. He gently placed the towel on her forehead and wiped away the blood. It looked as if someone had hit her with something heavy. He felt an indescribable anger bubbling in him. 'Why would anyone ever hurt this poor, innocent, sweet girl?' he asked himself, furious he had no answer. "Who did this?" he tried to keep his voice steady. "I did it. I tripped." She sounded calmer, and he was glad. She obviously wasn't a good liar. He saw right through her attempt. "Fine I don't need to know. Just tell me if this hurts." He placed pressure on the wound hoping to stem the bleeding. She gasped, and he instantly released the pressure, terrified he'd hurt her. She closed her eyes tight and tried to cope with the pain. She nodded for him to continue. He placed one hand on her cheek, so he could tilt her head; at least that was his intention. But once he felt the irresistible smoothness of her skin, he left his hand in its' place. She didn't seem to notice. "Who are you?"-

She sees the mirror of herself

An image she wants to sell

To anyone willing to buy

"Wallabe Beetles." He said, keeping his voice and eyes concentrated from her look of pain to his task at hand of finding the spot where she'd gotten hit. "This is really serious." He gave her a disapproving look. "You should tell me what really happened." She opened her eyes slowly. "You would be scared." Her eyes and voice were suddenly darker than the night. Her whole attitude radiated a blackness that left him utterly confused. She pushed his hand off of her cheek, not liking the blush making itself apparent on her alabaster cheeks. She pushed past him rudely hoping he wouldn't follow her. He did. "Wait! You need someone to look at that!" he grabbed her arm as she attempted an exit. She tried to shake off his muscled arm, but he was much too strong-

He steals the image in her kiss

From her hearts' apocalypse

From the one called whatsername

He sealed his lips over hers. It was shocking. Only within a fingers length from her lips, he'd pressed his thin lips to her lush ones with a gentle, prying force. She surprised herself as she found she was lost in a world that made stars explode before her eyes. This was the smoothest, most luscious thing that had ever happened to her. All her awkwardness faded and she wrapped her arms around him. Her eyes closed, and she felt his tongue gently trace her lips. Her mind woke up-

She's all alone again

Wiping the tears from her eyes

Some days he feels like dying

She gets so sick of crying

She's all alone again

Wiping the tears from her eyes

Some days he feels like dying

Some days it's not worth trying

Now that they both are finding

She gets so sick of crying

She's an extraordinary girl

An Extraordinary girl

An Extraordinary girl

An Extraordinary girl

Author's Note 2: Welp, there it is. I guess I really wanted to write. Yay! Now, if you freaks don't review…. Well don't get me started. No, really I love you all, and if you've made it this far, just one little click and a few kind words, and I'll never bother you again. Until the next chappie anyways. Oh yah! If u peeps like CCS, check out a new ficcie I'm postin about Tomoyo and Eriol, and Sakura and Syaoran. Of course two different ones. Kick ass, and rock on!!!! Oh yeah, and the song isn't mine, GET THE GREENDAY CD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AMERICAN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!! AND VOTE KERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luv ya! Tee-hee!

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom


	4. YAY! We meet her bastard father

Behind My Mask

Chappie Four:

Author's Note: OMGoddess!!!! You like me, you really like me!!!!! I love you all!!! Ok, yeah here's the next chappie, and please check out chappie 3 again, because I made A LOT of good changes. Just to verify, the points where the – was meant it was song lyrics. This is not a true song fic, but I'm completely in love with music. So yah, review me please!!!!!! I need inspiration and some ideas. I have an outlined idea, but no true plot.. Heh-heh .…

Luv you guys and REVIEW!!!!!! Oh yeas, and my CCS fic is called A Trapped Sakura, just in case you wanted to know.

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Her mind woke up as she realized the full gravity of her situation. There was a man she knew from somewhere, somewhere in her past, kissing her, but she couldn't remember who he was, or why he was kissing her. No matter how much she loved it, or how much she wished she could yield and let his strong mouth take over, but something told her her fiancé wouldn't like this too much. Then her father's face came into her mind. Her cowering before him and her minor disobedience. As the memory spun through her still slightly dazed mind she remembered him picking up the lamp and smashing it over her head. Her scream, and then the trip into an inky blackness, so common to her now-

She screams in silence

A sullen riot penetrating through her mind

Waiting for a sign to smash the silence with the brick of self-control

She kissed him back. His predicted groan egged her on. This handsome stranger really knew what he was doing. She supposed somebody had to after all, this was her first French. A blush crept onto her cheeks as her arms went around his back. "Kookie, what the hell are you doing?!?!" Her soul froze-

Are you locked up in a world

That's been planned out for you?

Are you feeling like a social tool with no use?

Scream at me until my ears bleed

I'm taking heed just for you

(I'm rather obsessed with Greenday aren't I?) Wally cried out as a large, meaty fist smashed into his face. He was thrown to the ground. Years of kick-boxing came in handy here as he propelled himself off the ground and onto his feet rubbing his slowly bruising cheek. A very red man stood before him. He looked a lot like Kookie except, well, he was short and pudgy. "For a small guy, you can sure hit hard." Wally grumbled. Kookie looked utterly terrified. Taking notice of this, Wally demanded who the man was. "I'm her father you bastard brute!" the man was slowly calming down and loosing the reddish hue in his cheeks. Somehow he managed to grow from Kookie's height to Wally's. He seemed a chilling man now, imposing and cruel.

Wally gaped. 'What can I say, he caught me frenching his daughter, and I only know her name!' he was in this case, the brute. 'Oh man.. This looks REALLY bad. I look like an asshole.' Wally rubbed his arm in shame, an old habit. The man's gaze could shrivel the bravest man's will. Not Wally. He straightened and met her father's gaze with a fire of his own. "Sir, you have every right to hit me, but if I may-" "No. you may not." And that was it. He gave Wally one last look that said: "If I ever see you again, you're dead" before grabbing Kookie roughly by the arm and pulling her away. She yelped in pain, and Wally felt that same surge of strong worry and anger. "Sir, wait! She has a wound on her forehead-" "I'm very aware of what's wrong with my daughter, thank you very much! I don't need a scoundrel like you molesting her!"

(I love that word.. heh.. molesting) "I was NOT! Ask her yourself! She was participating as much as I was!" Wally's face tinted with rage. "Well, I'm sure her fiancé will love to hear this." The voice was low and deadly. Boy, if tones could kill….-

She's figured out all her doubts

Were someone else's point of view

Waking up this time to smash the silence with the brick of self-control

And that was when, for the first time in history, Wallabe Beetles' heart broke into a thousand pieces.

Author's Note 2: YAY!!! Next chappie!!!! K, I'll DEFINITELY update soon, and in the meantime give me ideas. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luv ya!

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom


	5. Chappie Five! Wally And Kuki: A Reunion

Behind My Mask

Chappie Five

Author's Note: YEAH!!! I'm back!!! My friend is being stalked by the gov. her father works for Dubya. Heh. All her calls and e-mails are traced. Seriously. Dunno, thought I'd share that. K, so here is my next chappie, back by popular demand. I'll answer a lot more questions in this. Many of them. This'll be long. K, hope you like, and REVIEW ME, PLEASE!!! I DON'T WANT TO BEG!!!! All right, I love you guys! Disclaimer: I'm lazy and depressed don't rub it in. oh yeah, I don't own the song; it belongs to the Goo-Goo Dolls. (I'm not addicted to Greenday anymore!!!!)

"Numbuh Four… Numbuh Four… lookie, look, I drew you a picture! It's of us!! Look, there's Numbuh One, and me, and look, I'm hugging you! Aren't we cute?"

Former Numbuh Four Wallabe Beetles shot up in his bed, panting, pained, and slightly scared. His dream, was it a nightmare? He wasn't sure, but it had left him with a horrendous headache. He remembered a girl…. She gave him a picture, and then kissed his cheek. His heart was pounding, but it wasn't from shock. He remembered last night. Slapping his hand to his head, he sighed. He couldn't believe how much of an ass he'd been. It was an instinct in him, an ability that just couldn't risk not kissing that celestial beauty… and it was the best thing he'd ever done… Shaking his head to clear it, he became aware that his phone was ringing.

Sighing again, he picked it up again. "Hello?" he asked. There was silence. Instantly frustrated, he hated those damn prank callers. It was three in the morning for Christ's sake! "Who is this?" he asked, raising his voice slightly. After all, his parents were gone on a business trip, so he had the house to himself. His bare chest was glistening with sweat. "Numbuh… Four?" the voice on the other end was weak and timid. But he knew it. This voice! The girl in his dream! But why on Earth was she calling him a number? A weak moan of pain caught his attention once again. "Who is this?" he demanded, suddenly very cold. "I don't know… help me… I'm going to die I think. He's left me for now… but when he comes back him and Clark… they're going to kill me…." Wally's brow crinkled. "Where are you?" he asked, voice gentle. Whoever this was, they were in severe pain.

He could tell from the way small gasps could be heard each time the person tried to breathe. "The mansion... the party… help..." he got no more answers from the dial tone indignant in his ear. Slamming the phone down, he grabbed a shirt off the floor, and not even caring about a coat, no matter that it was snowing out, he pounded out the door. Praying desperately he could catch a taxi close to the city, only a mile away, he ran as fast as his legs would take him. He knew exactly where the voice was talking about-

You and I got something

But it's all then it's nothing to me

Yah

I got my defenses

When it comes to your intentions to me

Yah

And we wake up in the breakdown

In the things we never thought we could be

Yah

Thankfully, he was able to easily catch a taxi on the very borders of the city. As he gave the address, the driver gave the pale-but-red-faced boy an odd look, but his haunting eyes stilled any questions. The driver listened to the earnest protests and sped as fast as he could. The party from the other night…. the girl… the voice had sounded like hers. But… she had a fiancé, according to her father. Was it a lie? And how on Earth had she gotten his number? So many questions. He tried not to think of them as he gave the driver better directions-

I'm not the one who broke you

I'm not the one you should fear

We've got to move you darling

I thought I lost you somewhere

But you were never really there at all

The taxi screeched in front of the house, and Wally leapt out. He told the driver to stay; glad he'd brought at least fifty bucks with him. As he bounded through the snow and to the front door, he didn't even knock, and was glad to find it open. Moving into the front hall, he called out: "Kookie!" No answer. Again: "Kookie!!" Louder this time. A slight moan from the next room. He rushed in. a loud gasp resounded around the room. She lay curled in a little ball on the floor.

A cordless phone was forgotten by her side. It was beeping to be recharged. He knelt next to her, a gentle, slightly shaking hand went out to touch he back, which was to him. She was unconscious. He gently turned her towards him. Her whole front was bloody. Her face was bruised, as was many other places. She had a simple nightgown on, and he gulped. It was torn, so most of her skin was showing. She had been badly beaten. Right now, he was too worried to be angry. He slid one arm under her, and used his other to lift her up off the ground and into his arms. Not caring about what would happen when her father returned, he left as quickly as he'd come. He knew it was her father who'd done this. He could tell the man was evil just from his powerful aura. Evil radiated off of the man.

She groaned in his arms, and he couldn't help but notice how fragile she was-

And I want to get free

Talk to me

I can fear you falling

And I won't tempt to be

All you need

Somehow here is gone

He noticed she was breathing. As if he doubted she were alive. She looked so weak! He would kill that man…. he swore it on his grave... well, he didn't have a grave, but he really meant it. The man was going to die-

I am no solution

To the sound of dispollution in me

Yah

And I was not the answer so forget you ever thought it was me

Yah

He still controlled his anger, and brought her out to the taxi. His quelling look once again stopped the driver from asking anything. Laying her out gently on the seat, he placed her head in his lap, and the rest of her slim form was on the rest of the seat. She was still out cold. "Drive." He commanded, whole demeanor frightening. His face and eyes were stormy and dark. He looked like someone not to mess with. He busied himself with giving her a more through examination. She was in bad shape, but, thankfully, it looked like she would not be visiting the hospital. Some band aids and some medical expertise and she would be fine. If she woke up. He prayed she would-

I'm not the one who broke you

I'm not the one you should fear

We've got to move you darling

I thought I lost you somewhere

But you were never really ever there at all

And I want to get free

Talk to me

I can fear you falling

And I won't tempt you to be

All you need

Somehow here is gone

And I don't need the fall out

Of all the past that's here between us

And I'm not holding on

And all your lies weren't enough to keep me here

And I want to get free

Talk to me

I can fear you falling

And I won't tempt you to be

All you need

Somehow here is gone

And I want to get free

Talk to me

I can fear you falling

I know it's out there

I know it's out there

I can fear you falling

I know it's out there

I know it's out there

Somehow here is gone

I know it's out there

I know it's out there

Somehow here is gone


	6. Kuki's Fears

Behind My Mask

Chappie Six

Cool. Six chapters. I don't really know how this is going to go. I just wait for my wonderful muse, and when she comes, I write. I can't write under restrictions. My way or the highway. Yeah, so like, Thanksgiving is tomorrow. Or today, depending on when this gets posted. So happy that. I love you all!!! Oh yes, and just for the record, ALL OF YOU ROCK!!! Please read the lyrics too. I love them. Music is my life. Yeah. Rock on!!!! Love you all!!!!!!!! And here's this annoying little dream wreaker: Disclaimer: not mine. Der. How on Earth could I find the money? Stupid lawyers. Oh yes, and neither do I own the lyrics to Not Now by Blink 182, that I will unshamefully admit is their brilliant genius, not mine. PLEASE RR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv,

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Enjoy the madness….

"Stupid girl! You are a whore thorough and thorough! Just like your worthless mother! Always messing around! Thank God she took your sister with her…. Don't know what I'd do with two little whores around the house! Are you crying?! Don't cry, bitch! Daddy will beat you, whore!" a fist rose over Kookie and crashed into her face, the force sending her flying. As she skidded painfully to the floor, her father towered over her. "If you ever touch another man besides Clark again… you won't live to see the very dawn ever again." The voice was cold and sharp, but somehow this was more frightening than her father's shouting. Curling herself into a ball, Kookie waited for his insults to stem. But he kicked her; in the stomach. Hard. She screamed in pain. He'd never been this angry. "Whore."

She knew that voice, and it wasn't her fathers'. She raised spinning vision to a grim Clark; her father's intended fiancé for her. She began to quake all through her body uncontrollably. She thought at least she was safe with him. At least he was someone her father didn't control. But no. this whole time he was just the apprentice to her father. Thank God she'd never even kissed him. Tears truly began to become apparent trails on her face. The forlorn look in her eyes; the pain felt to the very depths of her soul made Clark rethink the situation, but then his cold heart hardened as he remembered the incident her father had told him about.

"You're going to burn, bitch." His eyes were alit with a horrible fire, a fire of hell. Kookie re-curled herself, now fully sobbing. She heard an evil cackle that could be no other than her fathers'. "Go on Clark, just like I said. Good kicks will teach her a lesson. For the millions I'm paying you. You get this girl, to aide you-" his voice was evilly suggestive, "And you get to bend her to do anything you wish. It's just a few hits, beatings, and it's over. Just like her mother, she is. Weak. Pitiful." He spit at her. It landed on Kookie's nightgown, but she didn't care.

She was entering her world again. It was a special sanctuary in her mind she entered whenever her father beat her. Like a momentary nirvana, she almost completely left herself behind. It was a completely different dimension. "Oh no you don't!" she was dragged up by her hair. A screech peeled from her lips. "You can't escape me even in your mind. I'll know. And I'll find you. You can't escape me, bitch." He growled, his breath fanning her terrified face. Clark laughed a sound that brought the cold winds of fear to her chest. A sound of skin clashing with skin echoed through the living room. Kookie was slammed into the wall.

Clark hovered over her barely conscious form. She moaned. "I might just take what I want. After all, I literally own you." There was malice there in his voice. All was blank. There were flashes, fragments, of things, but the pain was far too great. Kookie focused on her only happy memory. The boy from the dance-

Come here; please hold my hand for now

Help me, I'm scared please show me how to fight this

God has a master plan

And I guess

I am in his demand

He was a piece of her, in her heart that her father did not own. He had not planned it, had not told her to do it, he was hers to dream of… his name… what was his name? Wally…. Beetles… right? She tried to remember his name. It seemed like she should know him as something else. Which was completely impossible, because she'd only met him once? Wait! That time! In the streets! That was him! Her savior! The boy who had brought her home to her mother and explained what had happened. And…. Slight warmth spread through her as she remembered the rest of the cherished memory. Another thing her father did not own. Her heart, and its' whims-

Please save me this time I cannot run

And I'll see when this is done

And now I have come to realize

That you are the one who's left behind

Please stay until I'm gone

I'm here hold on to me I'm right here

Waiting

In her heart, within herself, there were no chains, no links of fear, or negative thoughts, there was only that boy and herself, and they were in a field, a field of never ending sunlight, and he was giving her a look of such open love, and his arms were open, inviting her to come to him, and she ran for him, ran as fast as un-bruised, uninjured legs could carry her. And they met, and she received a kiss. There was a heaven. They were laughing and- "Leave her, she'll live. After all, the board isn't going to wait now is it?" a slight laugh, and then she faded back to the world of fields of happiness and shared embraces, and then a blinding light woke her.

It was sudden such that it took her a very long time to realize the light blasting her eyes was not her imagined and dreamed of sunlight, but from a lamp. And she was on her living room floor. Bloodied and bashed. All came back, and her flared hope and happiness received in her other world flooded from her like the elusive rays of her loved sunlight. She moaned. She had barely any strength, and pain wove a tight grip on her whole body, but she managed to sit up.

She needed to call someone; someone her father didn't know. But who? She had no friends, and all the people she knew could never find out. Then it came to her. Wallabe Beetles. The name was whispered softly within her, but no other thought could break through this one. So, she literally dragged herself to one of the numerous end tables around the furniture, and she grabbed the phone book and fumbled for the cordless phone above it-

I see a light, it feels good

And I'll come back soon just like you would

It's useless; ma name has made the list

And I wish I gave you one last kiss

The phone trembled in her hands. She curled back onto the floor. She prayed with all of her might he would answer. It never occurred to her his parents might. When she heard his unmistakable voice, slightly annoyed and tired-sounding, tears ripped from her eyes again. She could barely remember what she told him, for the next thing she knew she was back on the floor, gone to the world. She prayed he would rescue her one last time-

Please stay until I'm gone

I'm here hold on to me I'm right here

Waiting and take

My one last breath, and don't forget

That I will be right here

Waiting

All was gone to Kookie as she lay in her slumber. It wasn't even sleep, for in sleep, you dream, and for her there was only blackness. It seemed blackness was her only confident now. She prayed for her love to find her, but all odds seemed impossible. He probably didn't even remember her. But he did kiss her… maybe he likes me too! But yet, she knew she didn't just like him. She was in love. But it was over. She was probably dead. It felt like it anyways. If not, then her father would return and do it. There was no chance….. "Kookie…?" it drifted through her barrier of fogginess for only a brief echo of a moment, and then vanished, but she could recognize it; she would know it from a million others'. It was the voice that made her heart melt. Could it be true? Was it Him? She tried earnestly to open her eyes, to wake up from this haze, now that she had the willpower, she knew she could. A force within her, stronger than any fist, broke through and her eyes were thrown open. All was out of focus, but her senses were awake instantly. She was on a bed, and still in numbing pain. Aches everywhere. But there he was.

Sitting over her, looking more hopeful than concerned, but she felt herself sobbing anyway. Throwing herself into his arms she felt his shock. His body relaxed. "You did it. You've saved me…." she whispered weakly into his exposed ear. She felt the heat rise to his cheeks, and, happy, she fell backwards into a dreamless, comforting sleep-

Please stay until I'm gone

I'm here hold onto me I'm right here

Waiting and take

My one last breath

And don't forget that I will be right here

Waiting

TBC!! .

Author's Note 2: are you all terribly mad at me? I'm sorry, but I have two other stories to update! But I love you all, sooo much, and PLEASEEEEEEEE REVIEW ME!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!! Man, I'm waaayyyy too desperate. (went back and re-soaced some chappies. they were icky to look at...)

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

PS: Expect more soon!


End file.
